


A writer's exercise book

by Niize



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Daichi, Cats, Cute, Desperate Haruka, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Makoto and cats, Naive Makoto, Showers, Swimming Boys, Volleyball Dorks in Love, he's a blessing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr, each chapter is a very short drabble/story about a pairing from different animes. Ratings are inside each chapter.<br/>Index:<br/>1) Makoharu - "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats." Everyone knows Makoto can't resist cats, but what about Haru?</p>
<p>2) Daisuga - "You're beautiful" Daichi loves Suga all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Babies and You

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G  
> Not Beta'd (sorry)  
> First time writing (or more like drabbling) Makoharu! (If you have a prompt for me my Tumblr is misss-snow ) Hope you like it!  
> Enjoy~

Haruka was exhausted when he came home that night. He had been away for a whole month because of a training camp his coach had organized for the team. He just wanted a hot bath and Makoto.

However when he opened the door Makoto wasn't there to welcome him back. Instead he heard meows coming from their bedroom.

“Makoto?” he asked

Makoto was lying on the futon and was surrounded by five tiny balls of fur which were purring softly.

“Ah! Haru-chan!” Makoto's face lit up when he saw his boyfriend enter the room. “I'm sorry I can't move, these little guys just fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake them up,” he smiled.

“Makoto,” Haruka said softly, “what did you do again?”

Haruka was used to his boyfriend's … eccentricities (and mother instinct) but it never went this far before.

Makoto looked away. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats …”

“Makoto …” He sighed.

“But I was lonely Haru!” His boyfriend complained, “you were gone for almost a month! I was overflowing with affection but didn't know to whom I could give it … And I was lonely too!” There it was, Makoto's sad puppy face. “And before I realized it, I had adopted these cute little babies.”

“Makoto, we can't keep them.”

“B-but …” Makoto's bottom lip quivered and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. Haruka hated this face, it made him weak and impossible to resist his boyfriend. “It's their home now! They are our babies!”

“Makoto, they aren't.” Haruka was so tired, he just wanted to sleep now.

“Yes they are!” He retorted. “I even named them! This one is Haru-chan,” he pointed at each cat, “this one is Haru-kun and you have Haru-pon and Haru-chi. And the last one is Godzilla!”

“Are you serious?” Haruka was completely lost now. How could his boyfriend believe that these cats could be their children? Why did he name them like Haruka? And why Godzilla? He really liked his boyfriend but sometimes – most of the time – his innocence (or was it stupidity?) was too much.

Makoto noticed Haruka's worried expression and quickly tried to reassure him.

“Don't worry Haru, you'll always be my number one!”


	2. Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G  
> Beta'd by the one and only Vin, thank you! (Yes, I still need a Beta even if it's this short because I still makes mistakes ... One day I'll be fluent in English)  
> Enjoy~ Even if it's reeeeaaaally short ! It's just an exercise book after all.

Koushi looked like crap. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was mussed and he probably smelled like death. All because he stayed up late last night to analyze their opponent's game. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, but Daichi was already there – he didn't even notice the sound of water running; he was really tired. Koushi was closing the door of the shower stall – whispering a tired 'sorry' – when Daichi grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower with him.

“Hey,” he said tenderly, pressing him to wall and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey,” Koushi answered. Despite his tiredness he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

Daichi ran his thumb affectionately over Koushi's cheek, drinking in the sight of his naked boyfriend. The dark circles brought out the hazel in his eyes. His skin flushed, his cheeks red from the steam-filled bathroom and his messy hair made him unbelievably seductive.

“You're so beautiful,” he whispered lovingly before kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short but thank you for reading this~


End file.
